Atarashii Geemu
by Riez Natsumi Khafiza
Summary: Ib berhasil menyelamatkan Garry dari 'Fabricated World'. Namun, lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait' dan 'Fabricated World' masih belum menghilang juga. Apa ini artinya petualangan mereka di museum mengerikan itu masih akan berlanjut?
1. File 1 Ep 1

"Jangan kemari kau penyihir!" bentak anak berambut _blonde_.

**_Brugh!_**

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun berambut _brunette_ beriris _ruby_ terjatuh lumayan keras.

"Ta-tapi aku juga ingin bermain," ujar anak itu―Ib.

"Jika kau bermain bersama kami, kami akan tersihir oleh mata darahmu!" hardik anak berambut _raven_.

Anak-anak itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Ib. Ib menatap bayangan dirinya di genangan air di depannya. Terlihat seorang anak berambut cokelat dengan mata merah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya, matanya memang semerah darah segar.

"Apa karena mata ini semua orang menjauhiku?" tanya Ib.

Ib menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak... tidak semua orang menjauhinya. Masih ada ayahnya, ibunya, dan keluarganya yang masih ada di sampingnya.

Ah, masih ada seorang lagi. Seorang pria berambut _violet_ beriris mata _sapphire_ yang ia temui setahun yang lalu di sebuah museum mengerikan―Garry.

Dan hari ini, ia dan Garry akan pergi ke museum itu lagi. Karena itulah, Ib harus tampil secerah dan sesempurna mungkin di depan pria yang pernah menjadi _partner_-nya itu.

* * *

**Ib © Kouri**

**Atarashii Geemu © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**Genre: (Maybe) Fantasy, (Maybe) Friendship, (Maybe) Adventure, (Maybe) Mystery, (Maybe) Humor**

**Warning: Alternate Ending, Typo(s), +100 mistakes in this story**

* * *

.

Episode 1: The New Painting

.

Ib segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera keluar kelas. Di taman terlihat seorang remaja 19 tahun berambut _violet _dan memakai _coat_ biru tua sedang menunggunya di bangku sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ib pun segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Garry," sapa Ib sambil ikut duduk di sebelah pria yang dipanggilnya Garry itu.

"Oh, hai, Ib!" Garry menutup bukunya dan memeluk Ib seperti boneka. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Garry, orang-orang memperhatikan kita," bisik Ib.

"Oya, apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?" tanya Garry tanpa memperdulikan bisikan Ib tadi. "Atau kau mau pulang dulu?"

Ib menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Garry tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ib. "Kalau terlalu sore, nanti seram lho museumnya!"

Ib mengangguk dan mengikuti Garry menuju museum. Melewati jalanan yang ramai, taman, dan toko-toko yang menjual _pâtisserie _seperti bavarois, cannoli, galette, palmier, charlotte, gaufres, eclair, dan macaroon.

Eh, tunggu... macaroon?

"Macaroon...!" Garry langsung menarik tangan Ib ke dalam toko. "Ayo kita ke dalam sebentar, Ib!"

-o-

"Disini kau ternyata, Ib," Garry muncul dari belakang Ib. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu memperhatikan lukisan ini, lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait',"

"Aku suka gambarnya, mengingatkanku dengan saat-saat ketika kita sedang terjebak di dalam museum mengerikan ini dan ditemani lukisan-lukisan yang dan mengejar kita," kata Ib. "Gambar ini juga mirip dengan Garry,"

"Tapi masih tampan yang aslinya, kan?" tanya Garry.

Ib tertawa dan kembali menatap lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait'.

Memori-memorinya membawa Ib kembali ke masa saat hari dimana mereka terjebak di dalam dunia lukisan. Dikejar para lukisan wanita, kepala manekin yang seperti selalu memperhatikan mereka, boneka-boneka berwarna biru yang berambut tebal nan acak-acakan, dan patung-patung berbaju bak baju model.

Lalu, saat pertama bertemu Mary, menemukan ruangan yang penuh dengan boneka kelinci, mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Mary bukanlah manusia, masuk ke dalam kotak mainan di dunia _sketchbook_, mengejar Mary, dan saat membakar lukisan Mary.

"Ah, Mary…" kata Garry yang membuyarkan memori Ib. "Dia itu anaknya memang menyenangkan, tapi dia tetap saja lukisan buatan Guertena yang berbahaya dan... err... gila,"

Ib mengangguk dan kembali menatap lukisan di depannya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Garry. Bahkan bukan mirip lagi, itu memang lukisan dirinya.

_**Flashback…**_

_"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ib._

_"Aku akan menyusulmu," jawab Garry sambil tersenyum. "Pergilah… duluan…"_

_Ib tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan melakukan seperti apa yang Garry katakan padanya._

_**Tluk!**_

_Ib melirik ke arah suara tadi. Ia melihat sebuah pematik dari jas Garry. Ia pun mengambil pematik milik Garry dari saku jasnya, dan menukarnya dengan sapu_ _tangannya. Setelah hatinya siap, ia pun naik ke atas tangga._

_"Suka..." terdengar suara seorang gadis dari atas tangga. "Tidak suka..."_

_Ib naik ke atas tangga dengan perlahan-lahan saat mendengar suara gadis itu._

_"Suka..." ujar sang gadis. "Tidak suka..."_

_Saat Ib sampai di anak tangga ketiga dari terakhir, ia melihat Mary yang sedang mencabuti kelopak mawar biru_ _Garry. Ib bersembunyi di pegangan tangga yang cukup besar dan lebar._

_"Suka..." ujar Mary. "Yay! Suka! Dia menyukaiku!"_

_Lalu, Mary pun berlari dengan gembira ke arah pintu keluar rumah itu. Awalnya, Ib hendak mengejarnya. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat sebuah tangga yang tertutupi oleh sulur-sulur tanaman mawar yang berduri. Ib pun membakarnya dan naik ke atas tangga._

_"Ib? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

_Ib membalikkan badannya. Terlihat Mary yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Mungkin heran, kejam, atau bengis._

_"Kau… kau tidak boleh berada di ruangan ini!" Mary menatap Ib sambil mengeluarkan _palette knife_-nya._

_"M-Mary-" Ib melangkah mundur._

_"Sekarang! Sekarang! Sekarang!" Mary mengayunkan _palette knife_-nya. "PERGI…!"_

_Ib lari ke ujung ruangan, mencoba menghindari Mary. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat lukisan berbentuk segienam yang pecah. Sepertinya itu adalah figura lukisan Mary. Ib mengeluarkan pematik Garry dari saku roknya, bersiap untuk membakar lukisan Mary._

_"Tidak, Ib!" Mary mencoba meraih tangan Ib. "Jangan...!"_

_Terlambat, Ib sudah membakar figura lukisan Mary. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Mary―dia pun terbakar. Di hadapan Ib sekarang hanyalah sebuah _palette knife_ milik Mary._

_Ib keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemukan tangkai mawar biru Garry yang kelopaknya habis. Ia pun menyimpan mawar itu dalam saku roknya dan segera mencari jalan keluar._

_Ia pun akhirnya tiba di suatu tempat yang mirip seperti museum Guertena saat awal. Ia menemukan lukisan besar yang mungkin bisa membawanya keluar dari dunia mengerikan ini. Saat Ib mencoba masuk ke dalamnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya._

_"Ib…" panggil orang itu._

_Ib menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang pria berambut ungu memakai _coat_ biru tua yang sangat Ib kenal._

_"Garry…?" tanya Ib._

_"Ib! Syukurlah aku menemukan dirimu. Aku menemukan jalan keluarnya," kata Garry._

_Ib merasa ada yang janggal dengan Garry yang berada di hadapannya ini. Ia bisa merasakan atmosfir Garry yang dihadapannya ini―dengan Garry yang ia kenal―berbeda. Ditambah lagi, bukankah kelopak mawar biru Garry sudah habis? Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa hidup lagi?_

Dia bukan Garry yang asli…_ pikir Ib sambil bersiap melompat ke dalam lukisan._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ib?" tanya Garry. "Jalan keluarnya bukan disini, jalan keluarnya ada di luar sana!"_

_"Kau bukan Garry yang asli!" seru Ib sambil melompat masuk ke dalam lukisan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Huh…?" tanya Ib. "Sedang apa aku tadi?"_

_Ib melihat lukisan besar di belakangnya. Lukisan abstrak bernama 'Fabricated World'._

_Tunggu... darimana dia bisa tahu nama lukisan itu dengan lengkap? Padahal Ib tidak mengetahui huruf-huruf kanji di nama lukisan itu sebelumnya._

_Ib melirik tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga tanpa kelopak. Entah kenapa, ia tidak mau membuang tangkai bunga itu._

_Kemudian, Ib melihat-lihat lukisan lainnya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam rok merahnya. Ia pun_ _berhenti di sebuah lukisan yang bernama 'Forgotten Portrait'. Tangannya merasakan sesuatu di dalam saku roknya. Suatu benda dari besi yang berbentuk segi empat dan sebuah benda kecil yang dibungkus plastik._

Pematik? Milik siapa ini? Seingatku aku tidak menemukan pematik tadi… dan darimana permen lemon ini? Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ kan tidak membelikanku permen..._ pikir Ib._

_Ib pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait'. Lukisan seorang pria berambut _violet_ yang 'tertidur' sedang memegang bunga mawar berwarna biru._

_Ib memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya._

_Ib membuka bungkusan permen lemon di saku roknya dan memakannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ingatannya memperlihatkan sebuah memori._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yah, namaku Garry. Dan kau?"_

_._

_"Coba kau periksa di saku jas itu, kau boleh menyimpannya,"_

_._

_"Anak ini bukanlah manusia seperti kita,"_

_._

_"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya, tapi…"_

_._

_"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa,"_

_._

_"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu,"_

_._

_"Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku akan datang..."_

_._

_"Pergilah… duluan…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Garry…?" tanya Ib._

_Bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Ib. Pria yang selalu disampingnya saat di dunia lukisan, yang akan melindunginya dengan nyawanya sendiri, ternyata tertinggal di dunia itu untuk selamanya dan menjadi lukisan. Ib memukul-mukul dinding di sekitar lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait' sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya._

_"Garry…" lirih Ib. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari dunia itu… aku memang tidak berguna..."_

_Setetes air mata Ib mendarat di tangkai mawar biru yang dipegangnya. Seketika saja mawar biru itu mekar. Namun, Ib tidak menyadarinya._

_"Garry..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ib…?"_

_―adalah kata yang membuat Ib tersentak dan langsung membalikkan badannya__. Seorang pria berambut ungu dan berjas biru tualah yang Ib lihat pertama kali._

_"Garry?" tanya Ib._

_Tak tanggung-tanggung, Ib langsung memeluk Garry dengan erat. Garry terlonjak, tapi dia pun tersenyum kembali sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ib._

_"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir dan sedih," kata Garry._

"_Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena meninggalkanmu," Ib mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa kembali kesini?"_

_"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Garry. "Yang penting, kita bisa keluar dari dunia mengerikan itu,"_

_"Tapi, kenapa lukisan ini masih tetap, ya?" tanya Ib. "Padahal kau sudah keluar,"_

_"Mungkin di dunia sana sudah tercipta diriku yang lain. Ahaha..." jawab Garry sambil tertawa. "Jadi tidak bisa dihapus, kecuali kalau kita membakar figuranya,"_

_"Mungkin," timpal Ib. "Ah, Garry… ini pematikmu,"_

_"Juga sapu tanganmu," Garry menyodorkan sapu tangan Ib. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku,"_

_Ib tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia dan Garry tidak menyadari mawar biru Garry sudah lenyap, menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin Guertena sudah mengambilnya kembali._

_Persetan dengan mawar biru itu. Yang penting, kini keduanya telah berkumpul kembali di dunia nyata._

_"Ib! Ternyata kau disini, ibu sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," kata seorang wanita beriris _ruby_ seperti Ib__. "Ah, siapa dia, Ib? Apakah dia mengganggumu?"_

_"Tidak, Kaa-_san_. Ini Garry," jawab Ib. "Temanku, kami baru kenalan tadi,"_

_"Begitu, ayo kita pergi ke café," ajak Ibu Ib. "Ayahmu sudah menunggu di mobil,"_

_"Iya," balas Ib._

_Ib pun mengikuti ibunya dari belakang. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Ib melihat ke belakangnya, melihat Garry yang masih disana memandanginya. Ib pun turun ke bawah mengikuti ibunya. Garry hanya bisa tersenyum lesu setelah Ib pergi._

_Namun, tak lama kemudian, Ib pun muncul. Dia berlari ke arah Garry dengan muka berseri-seri._

_"Ayo ikut kami, Garry!" Ib mengulurkan tangannya pada Garry. "Ke café!"_

_"Lho? Tapi orang tuamu…" kata Garry sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga._

_"Mereka bilang tidak apa-apa," kata Ib. "Lagipula kau bilang kau mau mengajakku makan macaroon, kan?"_

_"Eh, boleh?" Garry mulai bersemangat._

_"Tentu saja," jawab Ib. "Ayo ikut kami!"_

_Garry pun membalas uluran tangan Ib dan ikut dengan keluarganya ke café._

_**Flashback end…**_

"Hei, hei. Lihat, bukankah itu orang yang ada di lukisan itu, ya?" tanya seorang wanita sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Garry.

"Eh, iya, iya," timpal wanita di sebelahnya. "Bukannya Guertena belum pernah menggambar orang, ya?"

Garry merasa telinganya panas dan ingin bersin.

"Hatsyiii...!" Garry menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "Siapa yang lagi membicarakanku, ya?"

Ib hanya bisa tertawa melihat Garry.

"Ah, sudahlah," ujar Garry. "Oya, apa lukisan 'Fabricated World' itu masih ada?"

"Coba saja," usul Ib.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan yang terdapat lukisan 'Fabricated World'. Betul saja, lukisan abstrak yang telah membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah mimpi buruk itu masih ada.

"Masih ada?" tanya Garry. "Seingatku, saat aku kembali ke sini untuk melihat lukisan 'Fabricated World', lukisan ini sudah tidak ada,"

"Apa lukisan ini menjadi lukisan bia―"

_**Zreb!**_

Tiba-tiba saja lampu museum mati. Garry bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Ib hanya memasang muka heran sambil memegang tangan Garry.

Sikap mereka memang berbeda, tapi pikiran mereka sama.

_Apa mimpi buruk 1 tahun yang lalu akan terulang lagi?_

Tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dinding membuat mereka yakin bahwa mereka benar. Tulisan dengan cat berwarna biru tua yang bertuliskan:

**"Selamat datang kembali, Ib, Garry,"**

Garry dan Ib saling bertatapan. Bingung adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka. Tulisan dari siapa ini?

"Guertena?" tanya Garry.

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan dengan cat biru lagi di dinding.

**"Panggil aku dengan sebutan '–_sama_'!"**

Garry terkejut dengan tulisan balasan Guertena. Dia menghela napas. Ib yang melihat Garry seperti itu hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Baiklah... **Guertena**_**-sama**_..." ujar Garry sambil menekankan nama Guertena―dengan tidak ikhlas.

Ib hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Garry yang seperti itu.

"Ayo kita coba mencari jalan keluar dari museum ini, Ib," kata Garry sambil menarik tangan Ib.

"Um," balas Ib.

Mereka pun menelusuri museum itu. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana. Di dekat lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait' muncul tulisan dari cat biru lagi.

**"Lihat? Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di museum ini,"**

Ib dan Garry tidak mengacuhkan tulisan itu dan terus menelusuri ke lantai bawah. Di dinding dekat lukisan 'A Well-Meaning Hell' muncul tulisan dari cat biru lagi.

**"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau menerima tantanganku sekarang?"**

"Jika kami tidak mau?" tanya Garry.

Tiba-tiba muncul Lady in Red dan 3 Headless Statue dari seberang lukisan 'Abyss of The Deep'. Garry dan Ib terkejut saat melihatnya.

Namun keterkejutan mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar museum. Mereka mencoba membuka pintu keluarnya, namun terkunci. Di dekat meja resepsionis, muncul tulisan bercat biru lagi.

**"Kalian tidak punya pilihan..."**

"Baiklah, baiklah! Apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya Garry.

**"Pergilah ke lukisan 'Fabricated World',"**

Garry dan Ib pun segera berlari menuju lukisan 'Fabricated World'.

**"Lompatlah,"**

"Lompatlah?" tanya Garry. "Mungkin maksudnya melompat ke dalam lukisan ini ya, Ib?"

Ib mengangguk. Garry mundur beberapa langkah, dan melompat ke dalam lukisan.

"Yay! Aku berhasil masuk!" seru Garry sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Ib! Ini tidak menakutkan. Ini sama seperti setahun yang lalu!"

Ib pun menyambut uluran tangan Garry dan ikut masuk ke dalam lukisan. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam lukisan, tiba-tiba muncul tulisan di dinding.

**"Sangat fatal akibatnya jika kalian menerima tantangan keduaku ini, karena kalian akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih licik dari Mary nanti,"**

* * *

**=Tsuzuku=**

* * *

**a.n**: Yo, Rie _author_ baru di fandom ini! Sebenernya Rie udah lama tahu dan cinta game Ib, tapi baru sekarang nge-_publish_ fic Ib. Soalnya Rie sumpek baca fic Ib yang bahasa Inggris mulu. Jadi Rie coba-coba bikin fic Ib yang ber-chapter walau tidak ada yang mengharapkannya. Untuk yang udah baca, boleh minta review-nya?


	2. File 1 Ep 2

_Last chapter..._

Ib pun menyambut uluran tangan Garry dan ikut masuk ke dalam lukisan. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam lukisan, tiba-tiba muncul tulisan di dinding.

**"Sangat fatal akibatnya jika kalian menerima tantangan keduaku ini, karena kalian akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih licik dari Mary nanti,"**

* * *

**Ib © Kouri**

**Atarashii Geemu © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**Genre: (Maybe) Fantasy, (Maybe) Friendship, (Maybe) Adventure, (Maybe) Mystery, (Maybe) Humor**

**Warning: Alternate Ending, Typo(s), +100 mistakes in this story**

* * *

.

Episode 2: Rules and Beginning

.

"Uwaaaaahhh...!" Garry memeluk Ib erat-erat saat melewati portal menuju dunia Guertena.

**_Bruk!_**

Ib berhasil mendarat dengan aman―kakinya duluan.

**_Jduak!_**

Sedangkan Garry mendarat dengan tidak aman―kepalanya duluan.

"Aduh!" Garry mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus mendarat dengan kepala duluan?!"

Ib melirik ke kanannya dan berjalan mengikuti jalan, berhenti di depan pintu berwarna merah. Garry―yang mengikuti Ib―dan Ib masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong yang cukup besar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini," ujar Garry. "Ayo kita kembali, Ib,"

Saat membalikkan tubuhnya, pintu berwarna merah yang menjadi pintu masuk dan keluar mereka sudah lenyap. Garry bergidik ngeri.

**"Ib, Garry..."**

Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang memanggil Ib dan Garry. Mereka pun berbalik dan melihat bayangan orang yang menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Garry.

**"Aku Weiss Guertena, seorang seniman sekaligus pembuat dunia ini,"** jawab bayangan itu. **"Kalian telah salah menerima permainanku,"**

"Tunggu dulu! Pertama, kami tidak menerima 'permainanmu'. Kedua, kau yang tidak memberi kami pilihan!" balas Garry. "Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami sekarang? Kami sudah tidak mempunyai mawar kami,"

**"Mawar yang kalian temukan dalam vas saat pertama masuk ke dalam dunia ini, maksudmu?"** tanya Guertena.

"Memangnya mau mawar yang mana lagi?" tanya Garry.

**"Sebenarnya, mawar-mawar yang kalian temukan dulu itu hanyalah sebuah simbol," **Guertena sepertiya tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Garry. **"Simbol dari hati kalian,"**

"Simbol?" tanya Garry.

**"Benar, mawar merah Ib melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang, mawar biru Garry melambangkan kejaiban yang mustahil, dan mawar kuning Mary melambangkan keirian dan kecemburuan,"** jawab Guertena. **"Jika kelopak-kelopak mawar itu hilang, kalian akan merasakan sakit. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya ilusi yang aku buat, dan hanya bereaksi di dunia ini. Dan kematian kalian kerena mawar itu juga hanya sebuah ilusiku. Dengan kata lain, kematian itu tidak nyata,"**

"Jadi?" tanya Garry.

**"Jika kalian kehabisan kelopak mawar, kalian masih bisa hidup di dunia buatanku ini―seperti Mary,"** jawab Guertena. **"Dan kalian bisa kembali ke dunia nyata jika bisa mengambil tempat orang lain dari luar,"**

"Ya, ya, kami tahu itu," ujar Garry.

**"Di permainan kedua ini, kalian harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan mawar-mawar di hati kalian agar tetap hidup,"** jawab Guertena. **"Jika kelopak-kelopak mawar di hati kalian hilang, kalian akan merasakan sakit juga. Namun, itu bukan ilusi yang aku buat. Karena itulah, kesakitannya masih bisa kalian rasakan meskipun kalian berada di dunia nyata. Dan kematian karena mawar itu adalah kematian yang nyata,"**

"Maksudmu, jika kami meninggal karena kehabisan kelopak mawar hati kami, mawar kami tidak akan bisa tumbuh lagi, dan kami tidak akan bisa hidup lagi―mau di dunia nyata ataupun di dunia mengerikanmu ini?" tanya Garry.

**"Tepat. Mawar-mawar yang aku buat mungkin masih bisa tumbuh dan menyelamatkan kalian saat kalian mati. Tapi mawar di hati kalian hanya bisa tumbuh sebelum kalian mati,"** Guertena mendekati mereka perlahan.

Meskipun Guertena ada dihadapan Garry dan Ib, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh jubahnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba, Guertena memasukkan tangannya ke dada Ib dan keluar dengan setangkai mawar merah. Seketika itu juga, Ib langsung roboh, namun Garry segera menahannya.

"Uh..." Ib berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ib!" seru Garry. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**"Aku hanya mengambil mawar hatinya. Tenanglah, rasa sakitnya hanya terasa sementara,"** jawab Guertena sambil memegang bunga mawar berwarna merah milik Ib.

Ib pun mencoba duduk dan berdiri. Belum sempat Ib berdiri, tangan Guertena dengan cepat masuk ke dada Garry dan keluar dengan sebuah mawar biru.

Garry pun roboh. Ib mencoba mendekati Garry dan membangunkannya.

"Garry? Garry?" Ib menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Garry. "Bertahanlah, Garry!"

"Kau...!" Garry segera bangkit―dengan susah payah. "Kembalikan mawar kami!"

**"Ambillah,"** Guertena dengan santai menyodorkan mawar merah dan biru yang berada di tangannya.

Garry terkejut dan heran dengan Guertena yang begitu mudahnya memberikan mawar mereka.

**"Tenanglah, karena permainan ini belum dimulai,"** ujar Guertena. **"Permainan ini akan dimulai besok. Saat tidak ada pameran,"**

"Tunggu... kau bisa melihat masa depan?" tanya Garry.

**"Aku hanya mendengar, ada orang yang bilang, besok tidak ada pameran,"** jawab Guertena.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Garry. "Bukankah kau sudah... err... mati?"

**"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya,"** jawab Guertena enteng. **"Daripada kalian memikirkan itu, lebih baik pikirkan tentang musuh kalian selanjutnya,"**

"Heh... paling-paling kau membuat Mary lagi untuk menjadi musuh kami," kata Garry.

**"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membuat lukisan model Mary dua kali,"** ujar Guertena. **"Musuh kalian selanjutnya adalah 'lukisan terakhir'-ku,"**

"Bukankah lukisan terakhirmu itu Mary?" tanya Garry.

**"Saat kalian keluar dari dunia ini setahun yang lalu, sebuah lukisan otomatis terbuat,"** jawab Guertena.** "Jadi, setiap ada pengunjung yang 'mengunjungi' dunia ini, sebuah lukisan akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya,"**

"Dan itu artinya, Mary tidak selalu jadi lukisan terakhir?" tanya Garry.

**"Benar,"** jawab Guertena sambil bersiap pergi. **"Berhati-hatilah dengan lukisan terakhirku, dia lebih licik daripada Mary,"**

Guertena pun lenyap dari hadapan Ib dan Garry.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bonjour_, Ib, Garry!"

Garry dan Ib membalikkan badannya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ beriris _sapphire_ memakai _dress_ hijau tua yang tersenyum―Mary.

Garry merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan Ib―melindunginya jika tiba-tiba Mary menyerang dengan _palette knife_-nya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mencelakakan kalian lagi," ujar Mary. "Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti kalian, tubuh ini pun hanyalah bayangan semata,"

"Jika bukan kau yang akan mencelakakan kami, lalu siapa?" tanya Garry.

"Lho, bukannya tadi _Tou_-_chan _sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Mary. "Lukisan terakhirnya yang terbuat saat kalian meninggalkan dunia ini,"

"Benar juga," balas Garry. "Eh, siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_Tou_-_chan_'?"

"Tentu saja ayahku, penciptaku, Guertena," jawab Mary riang. "Ah, biar kalian tidak bingung, aku akan memanggilnya Guertena-_sama_,"

"Kau pasti senang," ujar Garry. "Menyadari ada yang memperhatikan dan selalu menemanimu,"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang saat bertemu _Tou_―eh, Guertena-_sama_ lagi," jawab Mary. "Kami pergi ke toko makanan, mainan, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti bermain Tic-Tac-Toe,"

"Kami turut senang kalau begitu," Garry berdehem. "Apa kau tahu tentang lukisan terakhir itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia dan dimana," Mary menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, dia pasti datang, untuk menjebak kalian,"

"Aku penasaran siapa lukisan terakhir buatan Guertena," kata Garry.

Ib mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Garry. Mary menghampiri Ib dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ib," kata Mary.

Ib menyambut uluran tangan Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian hampir habis. Sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang dan bersiap untuk permainan Guertena-sama besok," ujar Mary.

"Jadi besok kami harus melompat ke lukisan 'Fabricated World' lagi?" tanya Garry. "Kenapa semua ini kedengarannya seperti jadwal, ya?"

"Yup," jawab Mary sambil mengacungkan tangannya. "Dan jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk tidak menghiraukan tantangan Guertena-sama. Karena akibatnya akan fatal,"

"Fatal?" tanya Garry.

"Mungkin saja... jika kalian berpikir untuk kabur, mungkin orang-orang yang kalian sayangi akan..." jawab Mary. "Yah... kalian tahu apa maksudku, kan?"

Garry dan Ib terkejut mendengar jawaban Mary. Ib terdiam, mengingat ibunya, ayahnya, atau Garry yang mungkin akan...

"Baiklah, kami mengerti," ujar Garry. "Kami tidak akan kabur,"

"Baguslah," kata Mary. "Aku juga tidak ingin ada yang celaka,"

Garry mengelus rambut Ib dan memberikan tatapan tenang-saja-tidak-akan-ada-yang-celaka. Ib menatap Garry sebentar dan mengangguk. Ia pun maju selangkah mendekati Mary dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Mary," ujar Ib sambil tersenyum. "Kau teman yang baik,"

Mary terkejut dengan perkataan Ib tadi. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Mary merasa air matanya hendak muncul dari matanya, tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Mary pun membalas uluran tangan Ib.

"Sampai jumpa, Ib," balas Mary.

**_Ctak!_**

Mary menjentikkan jarinya. Ib dan Garry pun menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap. Air mata Mary muncul saat mengingat apa yang Ib katakan padanya.

"_Grazie_, Ib,"

-o-

"Huh?" tanya Ib dan Garry di depan sebuah lukisan besar bernama 'Fabricated World'.

"Mama, lihat! Kucing! Itu kucing, Ma!" seru seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan di hadapannya.

"Iya, iya. Mama kan sudah beritahu, jangan berteriak!" ujar ibunya.

Ib mengenali suara itu. Itu suara anak kecil dan ibunya di depan lukisan 'Your Dark Figure'.

Ib dan Garry memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah berada di Musuem Guertena. Dan masih banyak pengunjung yang berada di sana.

"Sepertinya kita kembali ke dunia nyata, Ib," ujar Garry.

Ib mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah lukisan 'Forgotten Portrait' sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Jam 3... syukurlah, aku masih bisa mengantarmu ke rumahmu, Ib," kata Garry. "Atau... apa kau mau ke toko permen dulu, atau cafe untuk makan beberapa macaroon?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab Ib.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Garry sambil menarik tangan Ib.

-o-

"Aah..." ringis Ib sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"Lihat iris matanya," bisik seorang anak berambut _brunette_. "Warna merahnya sangat mirip warna merah darah,"

"Bodoh, jangan lihat matanya!" balas anak berambut _blonde_. "Kau bisa tersihir oleh matanya,"

"Hei, Penyihir!" hardik anak berambut _raven_. "Harus berapa kali kami beri tahu, kau tidak boleh bermain disini!"

Ib hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar hardikkan teman-temannya. Ia tidak bisa membalas karena memang benar perkataan teman-temannya itu. Iris _ruby_-nya sangat merah sehingga terlihat seperti darah.

"Permisi," ujar seseorang dari belakang.

Anak-anak yang mengelilingi Ib berbalik ke belakangnya dan melihat seorang pria berambut _violet_ yang tersenyum dengan sopannya sambil menginjak bola sepak di kakinya. Ib pun melihat sosok pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Garry.

"Apa kalian tahu bahwa kita tidak boleh menghardik teman kalian sendiri?" tanya Garry. "Dan apa kalian tahu perasaan teman kalian yang kalian hardik itu?"

Anak-anak itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sedangkan Ib bangun dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil mendengarkan Garry.

"Perasaan teman kalian itu..." ujar Garry. "Seperti ini!"

**_Pssshh..._**

Garry menginjak bola sepak di kakinya dengan keras sampai bola itu kempes. Anak berambut _raven_ pun menghampiri bola sepaknya yang tipis itu.

"Bola sepakku!" seru anak berambut raven itu.

"Itulah pelajaran untuk kalian agar kalian tidak menghardik teman kalian lagi," kata Garry.

Anak-anak itu pun langsung berlari menjauhi Garry dan Ib dengan ketakutan. Garry menghampiri Ib dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ib?" tanya Garry.

Ib mengangguk.

"Kau selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh teman-temanmu?" tanya Garry. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menghajar mereka kalau kau mau,"

"A-aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan siapapun," jawab Ib.

"Sudahlah," ujar Garry. "Lupakan mereka. Lagipula, hari ini kita akan pergi ke Museum Guertena, bukan?"

Ib mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju museum.

-o-

"Kita sampai," ujar Garry.

Pintu museum itu terkunci. Tentu saja, hari ini kan tidak ada pameran ataupun yang lainnya. Lalu, mereka harus masuk lewat mana? Pintu belakang? Pastilah terkunci. Meminta kunci pada penjaga? Mereka tidak punya alasan. Mungkin penjaganya malah tertawa mendengar alasan Ib dan Garry yang terdengar tidak masuk akal―masuk untuk melihat lukisan 'Fabricated World'. Untuk apa coba?

"Bagaimana kita bisa ke dalam jika seperti ini?" tanya Garry.

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan bercat biru tua di dinding dekat mereka. Sepertinya itu jawaban dari Guertena.

**_"Pergilah ke pohon Maple di dekat sini, dan bukalah pintu museum dengan kunci itu."_**

"Pohon Maple?" Garry menatap pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi museum Guertena. "Oh, pohon Maple itu,"

Garry memberikan isyarat agar Ib tetap di tempatnya. Ib mengangguk. Garry pun menghampiri pohon Maple yang dimaksud. Dan saat ia melihat ke bawah pohon itu, banyak boneka-boneka boneka biru bermata merah dengan mulut rajutan dan rambut hitam tebal juga acak-acakan yang pernah (hampir) membuatnya gila dulu.

"A-apa yang..." Garry melangkah mundur. "Kenapa ada boneka-boneka ini disini?"

Ib yang melihat Garry yang melangkah mundur dengan perlahan menghampirinya untuk melihat apa yang Garry lihat. Di bawah pohon maple terlihat banyak boneka-boneka kelinci seperti saat ia berada di museum mengerikan buatan Guertena. Ib melirik ke arah Garry yang terlihat ketakutan melihat boneka-boneka itu. Ia tidak tahu, boneka kelinci yang ia lihat di mata Garry adalah boneka biru yang mengerikan.

Ib meneliti daun-daun, ranting-ranting, dan dahan-dahan pohon Maple itu. Namun, ia tidak menemukan kunci yang dikatakan Guertena. Ia pun berinisial untuk menggeledah boneka-boneka di bawah pohon. Siapa tahu kuncinya ada di dalam salah satu boneka itu, kan?

"A-aku akan membantumu, Ib," ujar Garry sambil ikut mengambil satu boneka dan ranting yang cukup kuat dan tajam. "Kita pasti akan menemukan kuncinya,"

Ib mengangguk. Mereka pun merobek-robek boneka-boneka itu satu persatu. Sekarang yang tersisa di depan mereka hanyalah satu boneka lagi. Ib pun mengambil boneka itu dan merobeknya.

Ada! Ada kunci berbentuk aneh di dalam boneka itu.

"Kuncinya ketemu!" Garry mengacung-acungkan kunci aneh itu. "Ayo kita ke pintu museum, Ib!"

Ib mengangguk. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam museum dan melompat ke dalam lukisan 'Fabricated World'.

Disana, mereka melihat Mary sudah menunggu mereka dengan boneka biru bermata merah berbaju _pink_ yang selalu menemaninya.

"Masuklah ke dalam dan carilah kesepuluh kelopak bunga 'Embodiment of Spirit'. Kalian mungkin akan terpisah, meskipun begitu, berusahalah untuk tidak terkena jebakan dan tipuan yang ada di dalam," Mary menunjukkan sebuah pintu berwarna kuning. "Satu lagi, percayalah satu sama lain,"

"Akan kami coba," kata Garry. "Benar kan, Ib?"

Ib mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai sekarang," Mary melambaikan tangannya. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Ib, Garry! Semoga berhasil!"

Garry dan Ib pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka melihat sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan dua orang yang terpisah karena sebuah lukisan kaca. Kedua orang itu terlihat sedih saat melihat satu sama lain lewat lukisan kaca itu. Si wanita yang berada di sebelah kanan berambut _brunette_. Sedangkan si pria yang berada di sebelah kiri berambut _violet_. Lukisan itu bernama 'Sad Separation'.

"Kasihan sekali pria dan wanita itu," ujar Garry.

**_Kreekk... kreeekk..._**

Terdengar suara getaran dari bawah tanah yang Ib dan Garry pijak. Getaran itu semakin kuat, sampai Ib terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba muncul retakan di antara Ib dan Garry. Dari dalam retakan itu muncul sebuah kaca raksasa anti peluru (?) yang menghalangi Garry dan Ib.

Mereka pun berlari mendekati kaca raksasa itu untuk melihat keadaan satu sama lain.

"Ib!" Garry memukul-mukul kaca itu.

"Garry!" seru Ib sambil menatap Garry dari balik kaca.

"Sial! Kaca ini memisahkan kita berdua!" keluh Garry. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Ib?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ib.

"Apa disana ada jalan?" tanya Garry.

"A-ada," jawab Ib sambil melirik ke koridor di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa melewatinya sendiri, kan?" tanya Garry.

Ib mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah," kata Garry. "Aku juga akan lewat jalan yang ada disini. Tenanglah, kita pasti bertemu lagi. Oke, Ib?"

Ib mengangguk dan berbalik. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan menuju jalan yang ada disana.

Ib terus mengikuti jalan yang makin lama makin sempit itu.

Terus, terus, dan terus, sampai ia tiba di sebuah koridor besar yang dikelilingi para _headless statue_,_ mannequin head_, dan _lady in canvas_. Sangat berbahaya jika tiba-tiba mereka hidup dan mengejar Ib.

Di dinding tepat lurus di depan Ib terlihat sebuah kertas. Ib berjalan lurus dengan berhati-hati dan membacanya.

_"Hatimu adalah matamu, berjalanlah dengannya. Jangan tertipu oleh ilusi yang dilihat matamu."_

Ib menutup matanya. Mencoba mendengar isi hatinya. Kanan? Atau kiri? Akhirnya, Ib pun memilih berjalan ke arah kanan, sesuai dengan hatinya.

Ib terus menyusuri koridor yang makin lama makin gelap itu. Di sebelah kiri koridor terlihat sebuah kelopak bunga yang cukup besar. Sepertinya itu kelopak 'Embodiment of Spirit'. Ib menutup matanya lagi, memastikan pada hatinya apakah itu memang kelopak yang ia cari.

Namun, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap berjalan lurus. Ib pun terus berjalan lurus dan menemukan jalan buntu dengan ubin yang bergambar mawar biru. Ib pun melangkah ke ubin itu.

-o-

Garry melirik ke belakangnya. Ada sebuah pintu kuning yang sepertinya tidak terkunci. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya dan berharap semoga ada jalan agar ia dan Ib bisa bertemu kembali. Dia sudah berjanji, bukan?

Ruangan itu penuh dengan boneka-boneka biru berbaju _pink_, putih, hijau, kuning, dan dan di atasnya menempel lukisan-lukisan yang bertuliskan 1, 2, 3, dan 4. Masing-masing boneka itu memegang sebuah kertas. Mungkin itu petunjuk untuk keluar dari ruangan yang (mungkin) bisa membuat ia gila (lagi).

Sebelum Garry berniat untuk memeriksa boneka-boneka itu, ia melihat sebuah tombol yang dilindungi oleh sebuah kaca. Di sebelah pelindung kaca itu terdapat sebuah alat untuk mengetikkan _password_ agar pelindungnya terbuka. Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul di dinding sebelah alat itu.

_"Hanya ikuti perkataan yang berbeda."_

Garry pun mendekati boneka-boneka itu, dimulai dari angka 1.

Pertama, kertas yang dipegang boneka biru berbaju _pink_. Di kertas itu tertulis:

_"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan terpedaya oleh ilusi-ilusi yang kau temui."_

Kedua, kertas yang dipegang boneka biru berbaju putih. Di kertas itu tertulis:

_"Utamakan misimu. Jangan tertipu oleh nasihat sesuatu yang menurutmu asing."_

Ketiga, kertas yang dipegang boneka biru berbaju hijau. Di kertas itu tertulis:

_"Ingatlah temanmu. Jangan percaya pada sesuatu yang asing."_

Keempat, kertas yang dipegang boneka biru berbaju kuning. Di kertas itu tertulis:

_"Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan. Selalu perhatikan sekelilingmu."_

Garry pun berpikir. Apa hubungan perintah yang tertulis dengan tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu? Dan apa maksudnya 'Hanya ikuti perkataan yang berbeda'?

"Yang pertama, 'Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri'. Yang kedua, 'Utamakan misimu'. Yang ketiga, 'Ingatlah temanmu'. Dan yang keempat, 'Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan'." ujar Garry. "Semua tulisan di kertas masing-masing boneka berbeda. Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'berbeda' itu, ya?"

Garry memikirkan kalimat kedua pada tulisan di kertas masing-masing boneka. 'Jangan terpedaya oleh ilusi-ilusi yang kau temui.', 'Jangan tertipu oleh nasihat sesuatu yang menurutmu asing.', 'Jangan percaya pada sesuatu yang asing.', dan 'Selalu perhatikan sekelilingmu.'.

Garry pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu dia!" seru Garry. "Boneka yang berbaju kuninglah yang benar! Hanya dia yang kalimat keduanya tidak melarangku!"

Garry pun mengetikkan angka 4 di alat untuk mengetik _password_ tadi. Ia menunggu reaksi pelindung kaca itu.

**_Cklek..._**

Berhasil! Garry pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu.

-o-

Ib kebingungan. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh kemanapun selain diam menunggu beberapa saat di ubin bergambar mawar biru itu. Ib pun menunggu selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara seperti pintu yang terbuka.

Betul saja, di depannya terlihat pintu rahasia yang warnanya menyerupai warna dinding bergerak ke atas. Kamuflase mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan metode pintu itu. Ib pun segera memasuki pintu itu.

Ruangan yang ada di balik pintu itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kelopak 'Embodiment of Spirit', setidaknya itu yang Ib pikirkan, dan sebuah kertas yang menempel di dinding. Ib mengambil kelopak itu dan membaca kertas yang menempel.

"Jangan tertipu oleh ilusi."

Ib pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangan selanjutnya. Ia tiba di sebuah ruangan... yang sangat familiar. Ruangan yang terdapat meja belajar, boneka-boneka hewan, lemari pakaian, dan tempat tidur.

Mirip sekali dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Tunggu dulu, ini... ini kan memang kamarnya! Boneka-boneka hewan yang diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya, tempat tidur yang berseprai gambar mawar berwarna merah, biru, dan kuning. Tidak salah lagi, ini kamarnya sendiri.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Ib sayang, ayo kita ke bawah. _Kaa_-_san_ sudah membuat makan malam untuk kita bertiga,"

Pintu kamar Ib pun terbuka dan Ib terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu. Seorang wanita beriris mata _ruby_, berambut _brunette_, seperti Ib.

Tidak salah lagi, dia...

"_Kaa_-_san_?" tanya Ib.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ib?" tanya wanita itu. "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu saat melihat _Kaa_-_san_?"

Ib langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya. Ibunya terlihat terkejut melihat anaknya. Ia pun membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengelus rambut _brunette_ Ib.

"Ayo Ib sayang, kita makan malam bersama," ajak ibunya.

Ib mengangguk dan segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Ibunya pun menutup pintu kamar Ib dan memandangi sebuah benda berwarna merah di tangannya dengan sebuah seringai.

* * *

**=Tsuzuku=**

* * *

**a.n**: Akhirnya bisa update juga―setelah sebulan lamanya... Dan, apa yang kita punya disini? Misterinya nggak kelihatan sama sekali... Teka-teki-nya aneh... Adventure-nya kurang... Humor-nya apalagi... Maafkan aku...

Tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Terutama untuk yang sudah me-review, terima kasih banyak, ya!


End file.
